Volvemos a encontrarnos
by Eigus
Summary: 3D2Y: Después de 2 años de duro entrenamiento los mugiwaras se preparan para reunirse de nuevo. Aunque Algunas cosas cambiarán. ZoRo


**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic jejeje :$ Lo he situado en el reencuentro después de los 2 años de entrenamiento. Sólo que he cambiado las cosas un poco y sólo se centra en los dos protagonistas. Espero que os guste ^^**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es del maravilloso Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

**¡Dejad vuestros reviews! Gracias por leer :)**

Caminaba por aquel bosque poblado de mangrooves y burbujas flotantes llamado "Archipiélago Shaboady"

Apenas pisó aquel lugar muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente, pero sobre todo recuerdos tristes de aquella pelea perdida que llevó a la desaparición de la banda, la de los mugiwaras. Aunque estaba convencido de que todo volvería a comenzar de nuevo en ese mismo lugar.

Hacía un par de días había estado en el Bar de Shakky. Aquella ex pirata que a pesar de infundir algo de temor y poder llegar a ser algo rara se podría decir que era una fiel aliada de la banda.

También había visto a Rayleigh otro aliado de la banda quién les había ayudado con el recubrimiento del barco y según lo que contó Hachi hace dos años, era un verdadero experto y también de confianza.

Fue el vice-capitán de los piratas de Roger, el Rey de los piratas. Hacía ya muchos años que había dejado la piratería para dedicarse al recubrimiento de barcos, sin embargo parecía como si lo hubiera dejado ayer. Ya lo había demostrado años atrás, cuando fue capaz de hacerle frente al Almirante Kizaru él sólo. Aunque claro, era lo menos que podría esperarse de la mano derecha del Rey Pirata. Era extremadamente fuerte y ahora podía convencerse de que gracias al entrenamiento que le había dado a Luffy durante la ausencia de la banda su capitán sería mucho más fuerte que antes.

Aunque sus nakamas no se quedarían atrás. El espadachín sabía que se habían esforzado mucho también. Y al igual que todos él había entrenado duro durante esos dos años. Después de pedirle a Mihawk que le entrenara comenzó a tener duros duelos diarios y parece que había dado sus frutos, puesto que ahora se veía capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa. Aunque para poder derrotarle a él, al mejor espadachín del mundo, debía ser aun más fuerte.

Con cada paso que daba, se preguntaba cuándo sería el día de su tan esperado encuentro. Sabía que aún faltaba un poco. Él había sido el primero en llegar según le informó Rayleigh hacía un par de días, así que supuso que quizás tendría que esperar unos días más por los demás. Aunque no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo por ello, sólo pudo pensar "Nunca cambiarán…", mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

También se preguntaba cuando vería a Robin, no sabía por qué, pero últimamente la arqueóloga rondaba bastante por su cabeza y no entendía el motivo. Aunque esperaba encontrarlo pronto y poder sacarse de encima todas esas dudas que le atormentaban.

Decidió ir a pescar. Tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna forma ¿no? ¿Y qué mejor que probar algo diferente? El problema era que, hacia ya un rato que sospechaba haberse perdido. En realidad era imposible que eso pasara. ¡Él nunca se perdía! Pero todos siempre le decían que se perdía y que no tenía ningún sentido de la orientación. Hasta los marinos se lo habían dicho aquella vez en Arabasta. Aunque por mucho que se lo dijeran nunca lo iba a aceptar. Sabía que llegaría hasta ese puesto de pesca como sea y haría que todos se tragasen lo de "tienes mal sentido de la orientación"

…

Robin bajó del barco que la había llevado a su destino.

-Adios Robin-san, te deseamos la mejor de las suertes en el encuentro con tus nakamas. Ten cuidado, y si necesitas ayuda, sólo avísanos. Estaremos por la costa un par de días.- le dijo Bunny Joe uno de los revolucionarios. Mientras los demás la saludaban con la mano y le decían " Adios, Robin-san ¡te echaremos de menos!"

-Adios, gracias por todo durante estos 2 años. No os preocupéis me las puedo apañar sola, pero si me veo en un gran problema que no sea capaz de solucionar, os avisaré.- contestó Robin al tiempo que levantaba la mano a modo de saludo, sonreía y se alejaba, adentrándose en el archipiélago.

Ciertamente los revolucionarios la habían ayudado mucho durante los 2 años. Y ella siempre les iba a estar muy agradecida. La habían ayudado a salir de aquella isla del East Blue, le habían informado del estado de Luffy y de la banda, y también le habían llevado a Baltigo dándole la oportunidad de conocer a Dragon, quién era el jefe de los revolucionarios y el padre de su capitán.

Después de conocerlo, se dio cuenta de que era una persona muy ocupada, pero también agradable. Tanto que con el poco tiempo libre con el que contaba se había ofrecido a prepararla para embarcarse al Nuevo Mundo, además de ofrecerle un sitio dónde vivir y prestarle los libros que en ocasiones le apetecía leer.

¿Cómo estarían todos?, esa era su mayor curiosidad. Sabía que físicamente estarían algo cambiados. Ya que con el tiempo, las personas tienden a cambiar. Aunque sabía que en el carácter, todos seguirían siendo los mismos que ella conocía y a los cuáles puede llamar nakamas.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlos y poder celebrar su rencuentro con una de esas fiestas montaban. No importa dónde fuera, aun siendo una isla desierta y silenciosa, ellos le devolvían el color y el alma.

¡Cuánto los echaba de menos!

Echaba de menos la compañía de Nami, La comida de Sanji, a Chopper con el cual intercambiaba libros, a Usopp y sus estrafalarias historias, al extravagante estilo de Franky, la música de Brook y hasta extrañaba la motivación de Luffy por la aventura. Pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Zoro. Ese testarudo espadachín de cabellos verdes al cuál ni un beso le había podido robar.

Hacía ya bastante que se sentía muy atraía por él, aunque creyó que sólo era una simple atracción y algo pasajero. En el transcurso de los 2 años, alejada de todos, creía que tarde o temprano terminaría olvidándose. Pero, para entonces sus sentimientos por él habían crecido mucho y ya no podían ser reprimidos. Ya no había vuelta atrás y ella lo sabía.

Así que viéndose envuelta en esa situación decidió que se arriesgaría por lo que sentía. No sabía si la aceptaría o si la rechazaría. Pero no le importaba, tal era su determinación que le restaba importancia a lo que pudiera ocurrir después.

Ya en el interior del archipiélago, fue capaz de divisar la ciudad, la cual estaba llena de piratas de los cuales algunos se enfrentaban. Ciudadanos normales y en menor cantidad, pero más importantes: gente del gobierno.

Sabía que tenía que tener más cuidado por esta zona. Y también tenía claro que si la seguían y la cogían no podría rencontrarse con los chicos. Así que se puso sus gafas y aceleró el paso en dirección a un callejón dándole esquinazo a unas personas que la seguían.

En las paredes de ese callejón se encontró con dos carteles que le llamaron mucho la atención. El primero decía "Los piratas mugiwaras reclutan nakamas para su tripulación se requieren personas con una recompensa de un mínimo de 70 millones de berries". El fondo del cartel tenía la marca pirata de la banda. Al principio se sorprendió, pero después optó por pensar que era un malentendido. Y el segundo era uno sobre "Soul King" Al ver la fotografía reconoció a Brook de inmediato. Y lo primero que se pudo preguntar fue:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.-

….

Zoro había encontrado por fin un puesto de pesca y suspiró aliviado, parece que al final no se había perdido y que todo era su tonta imaginación.

El puesto de pesca era bastante grande. En vez de un puesto parecía casi una casa. Estaba pintada de blanco, poseía una cúpula en lo alto de ella, también tenía 3 banderas colgadas y pescados de muchas variedades. A su cargo había un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años de edad, con el pelo canoso y recogido, de piel morena y portando una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules oscuros con dibujos de peces de un azul un poco más claro.

El peliverde se acercó al hombre y le dijo:

-Viejo, quiero pescar

-Joven tú no pareces alguien a quién le guste pescar.- le comentó algo extrañado.

-Prometí que me encontraría con mis amigos en esta isla, pero ninguno ha llegado todavía. Así que no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Podrías prestarme tu bote pesquero?. - le preguntó el chico

-Bien, puedes subir a ese bote y esperarme, enseguida voy.- le indicó el pescador señalando el bote para que supiera a dónde tenía que ir.

Pero Zoro guiándose por su supuesto "sentido de la orientación" y sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que el hombre le había dicho se subió despreocupadamente a un gran galeón de unos piratas por error. Da la casualidad que esos piratas ya tenían el recubrimiento del barco hecho y se dirigían rumbo al nuevo mundo. El espadachín había entrado al barco equivocado en el momento más inoportuno.

Mientras, el pescador fue a por las cosas para pescar, pero en cuanto se iba acercando al bote no lo vio y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio al peliverde en plena siesta subido al galeón. Se le cayó todo lo que tenia en las manos del susto y se puso pálido de la sorpresa. No entendía como había podido subir ahí.

-¡Joven, ese no es el bote! ¡Ese es un barco pirata!.- El pobre hombre no sabía que hacer, puesto que no podía meterse en aquel barco.

-¡Cabrones, navegaremos por el Nuevo Mundo que tanto hemos soñado!.- decía el supuesto capitán del barco a la tripulación. Sin darse cuenta de que había un intruso a bordo y que ese intruso era nada más y nada menos que Roronoa Zoro.

-¡Joven despierta, ese el bote equivocado!.- decía el hombre con desesperación. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, el gran galeón comenzó a sumergirse en el mar rápidamente y ya no quedaba nada que hacer.

El pobre pescador quedó impactado y nervioso por él. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Él no podía meterse con unos piratas. Se sentía algo culpable. Aunque un par de minutos después y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, empezaron a divisarse burbujas en la superficie del mar, cómo si algo estuviese emergiendo. Y efectivamente el gran galeón de antes emergió a la superficie provocando que grandes olas se levantasen .Pero a diferencia de antes estaba cortado a la mitad. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y sin saber que pensar. Al principio algunos dijeron "¿El barco tenía un mal recubrimiento y fueron aplastados por la presión del agua?" y otros dijeron "¿Podría haber sido un Rey Marino?" Hasta que alguien de la multitud dijo "No puede ser, es un corte limpio" Aunque otro lo negó alegando que "nadie podría cortar un barco de ese tamaño"

Todas sus preguntas tuvieron respuesta en cuanto vieron a cierto personaje subido al barco.

-¡Maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves de arruinar nuestro sueño de ir al Nuevo Mundo".- decía el capitán con rabia por haberle cortado el barco a la mitad y haber dejado inconscientes a varios de sus subordinados.

-¡Fue obra del destino! Deben culpar a su destino por haberme colocado en su barco.- afirmó Zoro mientras movía con agilidad y firmeza una de sus katanas.

-¡Pero es tu culpa!.- insistía el capitán

-Me subí, al barco, equivocado.- pronunció con desgana y envainando una de sus katanas.

El hombre del bote pesquero suspiró aliviado. Parece que estaba bien después de todo y no tenía que hacer nada.

El espadachín bajó de lo que quedaba del barco de un salto y se acercó al hombre del puesto pesquero:

-Viejo, lo siento, pero ya no quiero pescar.- dijo el peliverde alejándose de aquella zona e internándose en el archipiélago con desgana, con algo de frío y con paso decidido.

Toda la gente de alrededor lo miraba con extrañeza preguntándose ¿Qué le habrá pasado a este chico? Y otros piratas de alrededor se reían de él:

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿Te has caído por la borda? Buahahaha

A pesar de los insultos y burlas que le hacían el espadachín intentó ignorar a todo y a todos y siguió adelante

-Maldito Barco.- maldijo en bajo

Iba tan distraído, cansado y con el paso tan acelerado que chocó con alguien sin darse cuenta.

-Ah, lo siento.- atinó a decir antes de ver el rostro de aquella preciosa chica que le resultaba muy familiar.

-No pasa nada.- dijo una muy sonriente Robin. La verdad es que no esperaba encontrárselo antes de llegar al Sunny.

-¿Ro… Robin? ¿Eres tú?.- dijo sorprendido

-Sí ¿Zoro, verdad?.- dijo ella ya bastante convencida

El espadachín sólo asintió. Aunque para su sorpresa, Robin lo había envuelto en un fuerte abrazo. Se Sonrojó ligeramente y luego le correspondió al abrazo tímidamente.

El hecho de volver a verla le puso feliz. Estaba más hermosa que nunca con una larga falda rosa y unos tacones del mismo color, un top azul bastante escotado que dejaba su amplio cuello al descubierto y su largo, negro y salvaje cabello ondeado al viento.

Se sentía nervioso cuando estaba con ella, pero ¿por qué? Roronoa Zoro siempre tiene confianza con cualquier tipo de peligro. Sin embargo, al ver a Robin no pudo evitar sentirse así.

-¿Cómo has estado?.- preguntó la morena para romper un poco el silencio y separándose de él.

-Pu-u-es bien, he estado entrenando ¿y-y tú? .- le dijo el espadachín tartamudeando.

-Yo también he estado bien. He conocido a personas bastante interesantes. Aunque la verdad es que te…- Su comentario se vio interrumpido por el espadachín que le cogió la mano y la adentró con él a un callejón. Le resultó algo extraño, pero le encantó

-Marinos… Nunca pararán de seguirnos.- se quejó el espadachín, comprobando que no siguieran allí. Su sentido de alerta nunca se apagaba, pero espera un momento ¿le había cogido de la mano? Esto le empezaba a resultar algo extraño, pero le gustaba.

-Es inevitable. Después de todo somos piratas ¿no?.- contestó ella con una sonrisa- Por cierto ¿Por qué estás empapado de los pies a la cabeza? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Zoro maldijo en bajo el que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta. No quería tener que dar explicaciones a nadie y menos a ella. Así que no respondió. Sólo llegó a hacer una mueca que la morena interpretó como un "no quiero hablar de ello"

-¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí y nos vamos a tomar un café?.- preguntó la arqueóloga. No estaba segura de que fuera a aceptar, pero tendría que intentarlo al menos ¿no?

-Mmm no sé yo es que...- intentó justificarse el peliverde

-¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer?- preguntó la morena

-Pues…. Esto... no, pero…-suspiro y continuo su frase- ah vale tomemos algo.- Esa fue toda la respuesta del espadachín, pero fue más que suficiente para que Robin le dedicará una sonrisa, que a Zoro lo dejó de piedra.

Después de eso y asegurándose de que no habían marinos cerca, salieron del callejón y comenzaron a examinar el lugar buscando un café dónde poder charlar con tranquilidad.

La arqueóloga se alegraba que el espadachín hubiera aceptado su propuesta. Quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para decírselo de una vez por todas.

Antes había intentado decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, pero por culpa de los marinos no había podido decírselo. Aunque gracias a ellos el chico la había tomado de la mano. Aquel pequeño contacto hizo que se le erizara cada centímetro de su piel. Había sido rápido y corto, pero sin duda apreciaba su gesto.

Se detuvieron en el momento en el que divisaron un café que parecía muy tranquilo para poder hablar se llamaba "La Celestina"

El interior estaba pintado de un color celeste. Las mesas eran de cristal y tenían sofás blancos. Todo parecía querer transmitir pacifismo de alguna forma.

No había casi ningún cliente. Salvo 2 parejas que charlaban animadamente en unas mesas de la entrada del lugar.

Decidieron ir a la mesa del fondo. Se sentaron y un chico alto que portaba un traje elegante y tenía una melena rubia y los ojos almendrados se les acercó con una libreta.

-Hola, bienvenidos a "La Celestina" ¿Qué desean tomar?.- empezó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pues yo pediré una botella de sake.- dijo el espadachín. Al parecer, sus gustos no habían cambiado en estos dos años.

-¿Y tú que tomarás hermosa doncella?.- preguntó el camarero intentando ligar con la arqueóloga. Al peliverde no le agradó nada esa pregunta, ni tampoco esa expresión. Seguía sin entender el por qué, pero todo lo que podía decir, es que le recordaba a aquel ero-kukko que siempre intentaba ligar con todas.

-Pues, yo tomaré una taza de café.- informó la arqueóloga.

-Será un placer señorita.- dijo el joven con la misma expresión de antes, pero enseguida continuó con una expresión normal y mirando a ambos.- Ahora mismo los traigo

Y dicho esto se fue. Zoro seguía con rabia por lo de antes. No podrían ser… ¿Celos? Jajaja ¿Celos? ¿él? ¿de Robin? Jajaja sin duda era un buen chiste.

La arqueóloga vio el semblante serio del chico y se sobresaltó un poco:

-¿Ocurre algo Zoro?

-No, nada en absoluto.- trató de sonar normal.- Por cierto, Robin.- continuó el espadachín.- Antes, cuando me di cuenta de que estaban por ahí los marinos, me estabas diciendo algo, pero yo te interrumpí. Perdona. Ahora puedes continuar.-

La morena suspiró. Parece, que había llegado el momento de hacerlo…

-Emm.. vale. Pues verás te estaba diciendo que te…- su comentario se vio interrumpido por el camarero que trajo sus bebidas

-Aquí tienen.-dijo dejando las bebidas en la mesa y sonriendo de forma algo pícara a la arqueóloga, cosa que le volvió a molestar al chico. Sin embargo la morena optó por pensar que este no era el lugar adecuado para decírselo. Esperaría un poco más.

-Será mejor que por ahora no diga nada.- pensó la chica desanimada

-Sigue Robin.- dijo el chico sirviéndose una copa de sake

-Estaba diciendo que te veo algo….- piensa que debería decir en esta situación…- ¡cambiado!. En aspecto digo

-Uff por poco.- pensó

Y en efecto el espadachín había cambiado bastante en esos dos años. Ahora llevaba un abrigo verde oscuro algo desabrochado que dejaba a la vista su haramaki y su musculoso pecho, además de sus 3 katanas sujetas con una faja de color roja. Su pañuelo negro atado en su brazo izquierdo y sus botas de siempre. Aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fue esa cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

A pesar de que su aspecto había cambiado la arqueóloga seguía viéndolo igual de atractivo que antes o incluso más.

-Ah tú también estás algo… cambiada.- comentó él nerviosamente

Después de esto se pasaron unas 2 horas en aquel café que parecía el sitio más tranquilo del mundo. Dónde tuvieron una conversación normal como si fueran dos nakamas normales y corrientes. Riendo y bromeando de vez en cuando. Y contándose las ocurrencias durante estos años en sus respectivos lugares.

Entonces, después de salir de aquel café, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, el atardecer se acercaba y los dos chicos caminaban despreocupadamente entre el gentío. Ocurrió. Se les presentó una pequeña oportunidad.

En un momento dado alguien de la multitud de aquel gentío que había en la calle empujó a Robin y esta quedó muy pegada a Zoro.

Sus cuerpos estaban relativamente cerca. Tanto que podían oír los latidos del corazón del otro con facilidad. La arqueóloga no pudo resistirse a estar a tan poca distancia de él y lo besó.

El peliverde se sorprendió mucho. No se esperaba aquello de la chica. Al principio, no respondió, pero al cabo de unos segundos la siguió y también colocó las manos en la cintura de ella. Fue un beso suave y lento. El chico se sentía muy bien, de una manera que nunca se había sentido y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Le gustaba la morena desde el principio. Por fin todas esas dudas se habían esfumado con una sola respuesta. Ella se separó de él y el espadachín apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿ Qu-ué fue eso?.- preguntó Zoro sorprendido

-La forma de decirte que me gustas.- le dijo Robin muy tranquila, aunque algo sonrojada. La gente de la multitud la miraba, pero ya no le importaba. En ese momento sentía como si todas las personas no existieran y sólo estuvieran ellos dos.

El peliverde abrió aún más los ojos y se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?.- preguntó el chico sorprendido por su propia pregunta

-Pues, porque… cada vez que estaba a punto de decírtelo algo nos interrumpía. Además tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. ¿ Tú sientes lo mis…?.- el chico la interrumpió besándola de nuevo. Esta vez la respuesta de ambos fue inmediata. Él Colocó sus manos en la de cintura de ella y la chica en la en la nuca de él. Fue un beso apasionado y algo largo. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando, pero se estaban quedando sin aire y se tuvieron que separar.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

La chica sólo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Será mejor que vayamos al Sunny. Seguro que ya están todos allí.- comentó la morena

-Sí tienes razón. El Nuevo Mundo, nos espera.- dijo Zoro con entusiasmo, mientras cogía la mano de su chica.

Y dicho esto ambos se dirigieron al barco con la intención de llegar al Nuevo Mundo con sus nakamas quiénes les esperaban impacientes en el barco para poder tener tantas aventuras como siempre habían vivido.

**FIN**


End file.
